Dean "Friar" Winchell
"Well, this is it, we made it this far." - on St. Sauveur Private First Class Dean Winchell commonly known as 'Friar' was a soldier in the 101st Airborne Division. Biography Early Life Friar joined the 101st Airborne Division after the United States entered the Second World War. He was eventually shipped out to England with the rest of his unit to train for the initial invasion of Normandy, "Operation Overlord." At this time Winchell was a Private and was in the 2nd Squad's Assault Team. He earned his nickname during an accident with some clippers in training, his hair looked like a Friar's all week. Earned In Blood Due to the terrible misdrops the airborne suffered Winchell was stuck with members of other squads, mostly Hartsock and Lt. Col. Patrick Cassidy. After rejoining 3rd Platoon, he was forced to cooperate with men from the other squads until after the battle of Hill 30, which lead to some reorganization in the squads' formations. This was mostly due to the fact that 2nd Squad's Sergeant, Bixby, was killed during the drop. After D-Day, Hartsock, Friar along with Paddock secured the village of St. Martin and cleared the church to use it as an hospital. As said, Winchell was a very quiet man but during action he was the one who screamed the most. One example was when Paddock, Marsh, Hartsock and Friar were on a bridge, under fire, and Paddock pleaded Winchell to follow him and retreat. He kept shouting at him until Winchell screamed at him back: "Why are you yelling at me Kansas boy? Fire at the fucking Germans!" which surprised everyone who heard him. After Hartsock was promoted to 2nd Squad's leader, the leftovers of 1st Squad (Cpl. Jacob Campbell, Pvt. Will Paige, and Pvt. Derrick McConnell) were put under 2nd Squad. At that point, the only survivors of the original second squad were Paddock, Winchell and Marsh. Unfortunately while in Saint Sauveur, he witnesses Seamus Doyle of the 82nd get vaporized by a tank shell from a Panzer tank. Paige saved Hartsock's life by pulling him out of the line of fire. Winchell gave them covering fire with the rest of the squad. Hell's Highway He is promoted to Private First Class after Normandy. During the bombing of Eindhoven, Friar pushes Matt Baker to forget about the death of a child and continue on through the city toward their objective. Death Later in the game, he is seen inside a small cafe with Hartsock, Matthew Baker, and Campbell when it is hit soon after with a mortar. Friar is the only fatality of the mortar, as Campbell and Hartsock are injured and Baker is only recieves cuts on his face. Trivia *Winchell is most often seen in the games using the M1A1 Carbine from the early stages of D-Day to the later stages of the battle of Normandy. *Friar is voiced by David Dennison. *Dean is show in the mission Baptisim of Fire to pull Baker out of his depressive state. *Winchell is seen on mission Black Friday to slap Paddock after he made a remark about Hartsock's finger. *He immediately spots Paddock cheating at poker with 2 queen of Spades *He stops Paddock from shooting the jeep after it refuses to put in gear. *He was killed by the same mortar shell that paralyzed Hartsock and wounded Baker and Campbell *Aside from "Franky" LaRoche, "Friar" Winchell is never called by his last name even by his NCOs and Officers. *Winchell was the one who wrapped Hartsock's finger after it was blown off. Category: 2nd Squad Category:Characters Category:Killed in Action